


Domestic Farce

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to come home sometime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Farce

**Author's Note:**

> Set late in S5.
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira.

It had been a long, languid, liquid afternoon. And a good portion of the evening as well. But they had finally dragged themselves out of bed and downstairs in search of something to eat.

Joyce now sat perched on the end of the island, dressed only in Ethan’s red button down shirt and spooning up ice cream from a Ben and Jerry’s carton as Ethan, bare chested and bare foot, leaned against the counter opposite, watching her with a smirk. Rupert was at the stove making tea in his blue silk bathrobe.

She loved him in that robe.

Rupert offered a mug to Ethan, then settled on the bar stool nearest him and pulled the remains of a plate of cookies over to him.

Ethan took a swallow from his mug, never taking his eyes off of her. And suddenly sputtered a curse. “Bloody hell, Ripper! Why do you always make it so damn hot?” He put the mug down, trying to cool off his tongue. “I think you’ve maimed me!”

“It’s not that hot,” Rupert said, but there was a touch of wickedness to his tone.

“Oh, come here, you big baby,” Joyce said playfully, offering up a spoonful of the ice cream. “Let me make it better.”

With a quirk of his eyebrows at Rupert, he sauntered up, taking the spoonful in his mouth as he moved to stand between her spread legs. As she pulled the spoon away, he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own, letting the ice cream melt in both their mouths as the kiss intensified. She raised her hands, keeping both spoon and carton out of the way as she gave herself over to his kiss.

And the back door opened.

They pulled apart just as Buffy walked into the kitchen, with Spike right behind her.

Everyone froze in shock, Buffy’s eyes huge as she took in the scene, Spike growing more amused by the moment. Joyce swallowed the mouthful of ice cream and said overly brightly, “Hi, honey!”

Buffy turned, her face livid with embarrassment, and pushed past Spike to walk out of the house again without a word.

Spike just grinned. “Evening, all. Nice run of weather we’ve had, eh?”

“Spike!” Buffy’s voice barked from the back porch.

“My lady bellows,” he said, his grin widening. “This was fun, let’s do it again sometime.” And he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Joyce and Ethan looked at each other in shock and amusement, then at Rupert, who had risen to his feet, stunned.

Raucous male laughter burst out on the back porch, followed immediately by Buffy’s voice. “Oh, shut up!”

Joyce couldn’t take anymore and started giggling. Ethan joined her, his arms around her lightly as his chuckles turned to full throated laughter. She rested her head on his chest as her own laughter shook her.

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Rupert said in a horrified, almost prissy tone.

It only made them laugh harder.


End file.
